When the moonlight and the waterfall come together
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: Set between Series 4 and Series 5. With Jana struggling to cope following the reveal of the wolfblood secret the pack are left alpha-less as they try to navigate their new world. Can an unconventional plan help their alpha return to them? Jana/Matei


"We've got to do something," TJ said, "This is getting serious. You know it's bad when I'm the one saying that."

Matei nodded, feeling worried, "I know. I thought I might have been able to help but she just shut down on me."

Matei sighed. It had been a little over two weeks since the wolfblood secret had been revealed and, of course, things had changed dramatically for everyone- not just their pack. There had been the constant interviews, the Organisation, blood tests- and year eleven mock exams. But what worried Matei and the pack most of all was Jana. She'd moved out of the flat and into the den, despite Katrina trying to do everything she could to get her to stay and to continue working at the Kafe. Matei would have offered for her to stay with him and his foster parents, but that had fallen through too- now he was room-mates with TJ, and it managed to work out despite their vastly different personalities. Selina had been dropped from several taekwando teams and scholarship funds had been withdrawn. Even though the Organisation had given them the vote of confidence, when it came down to it, the couple of weeks after the big reveal had been hard and not gone too well.

Matei had coped with it by burying his head in his textbooks and trying to pretend that the world didn't exist. It reminded him of when he was a kid and he used to have epic arguments with Emilia and then feel so bad that he'd crawl under his bed with a book to try to pretend it never happened. Emilia- where was she? He just hoped that Aran was keeping her safe. There had been nothing on the news about wild wolfbloods, and Alric was smart- he'd keep them safe.

Still, they need Jana- she knew the most about wolfblood culture, and, most importantly, she was their alpha. She was their friend too. They couldn't let it continue.

Selina walked towards them with a tray of drinks and various cakes. Matei stared down the chocolate brownie he had ordered, feeling not very hungry at all- if he was going off chocolate then he didn't need TJ to tell him how serious things were.

"I talked to Katrina," Selina said, "She hasn't seen Jana in three days. The last time she saw her she was only here for a few minutes to grab some clothes. She didn't really say much at all."

Matei sighed, "That's it, I'm going to the den. I'm not going to let Jana sit in misery. She needs me, I mean us, her pack."

Selina and TJ nodded, and then Selina smiled.

"Yes, your right," Selina replied, "She needs us, but she also needs you especially."

Matei frowned.

"Come on, Matei," TJ replied, "We all saw you and Jana holding hands."

"I, er…" Matei began, "Was just trying to stop her looking at her phone."

TJ and Selina smiled at each other.

"What's wrong with liking your alpha?" Selina asked.

"Nothing it's just," Matei replied awkwardly, "I don't think now is the right time. Maybe if we all went to Jana together, united, showed her how much she means to us, that we're there to help her."

"Yeah, we already have," Selina replied, "And it didn't work. But if you went to her, on your own. She cares for you, deeply I suspect."

Matei nodded, "I guess so."

TJ laughed, "I know so. You two should stop trying to deny it."

Selina smiled, "That's just it. Jana needs to know we're here for us, and that we need her. But knowing Jana she's fretting constantly about all of this. Well she won't block a boyfriend out."

"Boyfriend?" Matei asked, eyebrows raised, "Me?"

TJ and Selina nodded.

"Yup," TJ answered, "I can even give you some ideas on what to say."

"No, I'm cool," Matei said quickly, "So how do I become her boyfriend?"

"By asking her on a date of course," Selina replied, as Katrina walked over to them.

"Are Jana and Matei dating?" Katrina asked, smiling, "Oh my God! Why wasn't I told this earlier?"

"I-," Matei began.

"For the record," Robyn said, as she walked past with a tray of dirty plates and coffee cups, "I think this idea is dumb and not going to work. You all know Jana doesn't want to be here anymore. Elect a new alpha."

Matei felt like he wanted to beat up the wolfblood. Elect a new alpha? Give up on Jana? Never.

"I don't know what my mum was thinking when she asked you to hire Miss Charisma," TJ replied, earning a snarl from the older wolfblood girl.

"Yeah, but she's telling the truth," Matei replied, "Jana doesn't want to be dealing with this. She's overwhelmed and she needs a break. I'll do it, I'll ask her out on a date."

Katrina clapped, "Awesome!"

Matei nodded, "I have no idea where to go to though."

"The cinema?" Selina asked.

"No, no," TJ said, "That ice rink."

Matei shook his head, "No, not the movies- we need to talk- and as for ice rinks, well the last time Jana went 'ice skating' it was on a frozen lake with Meinir, when she was five."

Katrina winced, "I bet you'll never hire her to babysit your cubs."

Matei smiled, "Maybe we could go to the new nature park. They've organised a wolfblood happy hour from 7 till 8."

TJ frowned at him, but Matei just shrugged. It was true that some people were more accommodating of wolfbloods than overs, and some farmers, struggling with the constant issue of bad weather and poor harvests were diversifying. Wolfbloods always wanted somewhere nature to transform, and they had the land, many had transformed old land into nature parks- natural amusement parks for humans and wolfbloods. Wolfblood happy hour was the time of day when wolfbloods could use the parks in wolf form.

"Yeah it sounds like a great idea," TJ said, "Jana will love that. She'll get to do her Eolas and Ansian. Maybe even teach you a little bit, then you two will get to gaze up at the half moon whilst sharing a hog roast. Sounds perfect."

Matei nodded, "I'll go there now."

"Good luck," Selina said, "Let's just hope this turns things around."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jana hadn't told her pack that she could get wi-fi in the den, and for good reason, she knew that if Matei knew he'd go crazy about it, just like the party night at the Kafe when she'd been checking twitter constantly. Not much had changed since then- her routine consisted of sleeping, hunting and eating and checking the various social media sites. The meetings with the Organisation had shook her up, and whilst it had all turned out well, it just reminded her that there were people out there- wolfblood and human- who wouldn't be so nice or understanding.

A good reason for her to stay hidden.

She hated that she was letting her pack down, but honestly, she didn't even know how long she'd stay in the human world. The wild seemed more and more attractive to her every day. A chance to go home- to see Aran and her father. To hear her father reassure her that everything was going to be ok. To become a part of pack life again- water fights with Aran, arguing with Hafren, get nagged by the elders for introducing the cubs to something human. The wild pack was her family- she couldn't expect her tame pack to get that, to understand that it wasn't just a family she was missing, but a culture and an identity. It was as if she'd lost a part of herself.

Being wild was the only way to get that back.

Maybe she'd made a mistake staying here so long.

Maybe she should have left for the wild when Rhydian left for Canada.

Jana felt her heart hurt when she thought of Rhydian. She'd skyped him and text him after the secret was released- he got it, but he was mad, although more so with Sweeney than with Jana- Maddy on the other hand- well they'd never had a great friendship. It was the same as always, Jana thought, Rhydian kept Maddy in check. Kept the two of them under control to avoid a fight. Maddy thought Jana should have chosen a different path, she didn't get that in that moment Jana had no other choice. Rhydian had gone through the whole Kincaid thing with her, he knew what it was like to be backed into a corner.

Jana put her phone away, pulling the blankets up around her and looking up at the sky above her. It was late afternoon, probably around four or so. Before all of this she would have been at the Kafe, managing the after school rush and trying to handle her pack at the same time. Matei would nag Katrina into letting her off for a break, and no matter how much she and Jana fought against him, they'd always give in. Then Selina and TJ would always find some excuse to give them some space, whilst Matei insisted on buying coffee for her.

Matei, Jana sighed. She knew she liked him. It hurt her to realise that, because she knew that she was just going to hurt him, she was going to break his heart. She couldn't be the girl she was before, the girl that he'd become attached to, now she was someone else, the past fortnight had changed her. It wasn't fair to expect him to hold out hope for her.

Jana rested her head on her rucksack. She'd already hunted and had nothing else to do for the day. She'd retrieved enough clean clothes from the flat to last her a week. Was this cowardice? Jana asked herself, running away like this. Maybe. She just didn't have the strength to face the crowds every day, and especially not all day, like she'd have to if she stayed on at the Kafe.

She knew she was letting her pack down. Jana sighed, letting Sweeney take her wolf would have been an easier option.

She was just closing her eyes when she caught the familiar scent.

Matei.

Jana smiled, she knew he wasn't going to just give up on her like she'd asked him to.

"Jana?" Matei called out as Jana sat up, pushing away the blanket, and smiled slightly as he walked into the main room of the den, holding a glow stick.

Matei smiled as he walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Hey," Jana said quietly.

"This place is freezing," Matei said, "I don't know how you cope with staying here."

"It's ok," Jana replied, "I'm used to it. Fourteen years camping in the wild, remember?"

Matei smiled, "Yeah. The flats cosier."

Jana smiled, "The pack sent you, didn't they?"

Matei nodded, "Yeah, but I wanted to see you anyway."

Jana sighed, "Matei. I can't… I can't go back to the Kafe or the flat. And I'm sorry, but I have to stay here. I wish things could be different, I really do."

"They can be," Matei answered, "We can help you. I can help you. Just let us try, we'll be there with you. Facing it all together, remember, like I promised at the party."

Jana blinked away tears, "I can't, Matei. I'm scared."

Matei hugged Jana to his side and rest his chin on her head, "They can't hurt you. I won't let them."

Jana laughed, "No offence Matei but you're a sixteen year old schoolboy. Wolfblood or not, people could still overpower you. It's not just that though. It's the looks- the way they point and stare, I just can't deal with it. Being looked at, judged constantly, people telling me I made the wrong choice, that I'm hurting everyone."

"No one has said that," Matei told her, "And yes people stare but it stops sooner than you think it would. Jana, you can face this, I know you can. And you won't be alone."

"I can't go back to working at the Kafe," Jana replied, "It's just too much. And I feel safer here, because no one knows this place."

"I'm not expecting everything to go back to the way it was overnight," Matei replied, sighing, "No one is. We just don't want to lose you Jana. I can't lose you. I think there might be a way to make things easier, to help you become more comfortable in the city."

Jana smiled, wiping her tears on her sleeve, "How?"

"Well, I er…" Matei said, "You know the nature parks…well…er."

"Is that the best you can do?" Jana asked, grinning.

"Help me out here," Matei begged.

Jana shook her head.

"Fine," Matei sighed melodramatically, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

"In the city?" Jana asked.

Matei nodded, holding her hand, "It will be fun."

"Can't we just stay here instead?" Jana suggested.

"You don't want to go on a date with me?" Matei asked, looking insulted.

"Of course I want to go on a date with you!" Jana exclaimed frustratedly, "Just not in the human world. Why can't we just stay in? I've got my laptop- we can watch a movie. I've got some snacks, I hunted earlier too."

"No," Matei insisted, "It's proper date or nothing."

Jana sighed, "Matei. I… I just can't."

"Yes, you can," Matei insisted, "You can't lock yourself away for the rest of your life, Jana."

Jana sat silently, contemplating what Matei had just said to her.

Jana sighed, "Ok, I'll give it a go."

Matei grinned, "You'll have a great time, I swear."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Two tickets, please," Matei asked, as he passed the money to the man in the ticket booth, noticing that his eyes lingered on Jana for a just a little too long to be socially acceptable. Matei held Jana's hand and gave her a reassuring look, trying to convey that the man was just curious and not a real threat.

The man passed over the tickets, "Enjoy. Don't miss the waterfall part, it's tucked away but it's awesome for Eolas users."

Jana frowned at the man.

"Yup," the man said, "It's a wolfblood amusement park. Wolfing out hour starts at seven- free hog roast with every ticket."

Jana smiled, "Seriously?"

Matei grinned, "Knew you'd enjoy it here."

Matei thanked the man before walking away with Jana, who still looked shocked.

"I can't believe it," Jana said, looking at the park map, "That humans would actually do something like this for us."

"Hey," Matei said, "Of course they would. Lots of people were friends with wolfbloods, they just didn't know that you know, they have a tail and fur. Once people got past the shock, and realised we're boring and the same as we always were. Well, they went back to being friends and doing what friends do, which is being there for whatever their friend needs."

"Friend?" Jana asked.

"Yeah, or girlfriend, boyfriend," Matei answered, "You know. Although friend and boyfriend aren't mutually exclusive."

Jana grinned, before turning away quickly, "Come on, I want to check out this waterfall."

Matei smiled, "See, if you'd stayed at the den you would have been missing all of this."

Jana rolled her eyes, as they started to walk down one of the paths, "I know. I know. I just wasn't ready before. So what's been going on with the pack?"

Matei sighed, "Selina got dropped from the school taekwando team, and her college scholarship was cancelled. TJ and I are living together- and somehow it works, I don't know. Katrina's doing ok, but missing you being at the Kafe. Robyn is a bit creepy. The Kafe's become a haven for wolfbloods, and TJ's constantly showing off to everyone."

"And you?" Jana asked.

"Studying, mostly," Matei answered, "Got exams coming up soon. And it, helps to take my mind off of things."

Jana nodded, "Matei, don't be mad. But I can get a wi-fi signal at the den."

"Which means you've been checking the news non stop," Matei said, "Jana. You need to stop doing that. You'll just worry yourself crazy."

"But I need to know what's going on," Jana protested, "If there's a threat…"

"If there's a threat they're not going to post it on twitter," Matei answered, "Everything's beginning to calm down now Jana. Things are getting sorted out, yeah, it's going to take time, but it could be a lot worse than this. Everyone wants their lives to go back to being as normal as possible. The same thing that you want."

Jana sighed, "I wish I could just feel safe. But I don't. Matei. Someone tried to attack me."

Matei gave his alpha a horrified look, "What? When?"

"A week ago," Jana answered, "It was a wolfblood. I was hunting near the main road when she went for me, but she got scared off by the traffic."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Matei asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," Jana replied.

"But we're your pack," Matei said, "We look out for each other. Protect each other. No matter what. If this wolfblood comes back, then I want to be there to stop her hurting you."

"Matei," Jana said, "Yes, if she comes back and we're both there together, then we'll fight her off together. But don't you see, if people are coming after me, human or wolfblood, I'm not safe. I'm the alpha, I made that decision, there' s going to be consequences. People aren't going to like what I've done."

"No," Matei said, "But they'll just have to live with it. I'm not going to let some psycho attack my girlfriend again!"

Jana smiled, "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Matei said, "You're my girlfriend, Jana. And I'm always going to protect you."

Jana sighed, "That's sweet, Matei. But I'm not sure I can be your girlfriend right now."

"Why not?" Matei asked, frowning.

Jana tried to hold back tears, "Because I'm a mess, and I can't drag you into that too."

"Jana!" Matei called out as she walked away quickly.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jana sat next to the waterfall, trying to hold back tears. She hadn't expected things to escalate so quickly. She hadn't expected Matei to call her his girlfriend, she hadn't expected the date, she expected that she'd be so honest with him.

And worst of all, she was right she couldn't be with him. She couldn't expect him to leave his life here and go to the wild if that was what she wanted to do.

She was aware of Matei joining her.

"The hog roast is really good," Matei said, passing her a paper bag. Jana's stomach growled in appreciation.

"Thank you," Jana said, her voice uneven.

Matei hugged her, and she rest her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking," Matei said, "Maybe it would be best if you stay at the den and away from the Kafe. I didn't appreciate how much of an issue it is for you. It might be better to take it one step at a time."

Jana smiled, "Thank you."

"I was just thinking," Matei said, "Wildblood or not, you can't tell me that tonight isn't going to unseasonably cold."

Jana shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Imara won't mind you sleeping on the sofa," Matei replied, "The flats on the edge of town, the area is quiet, we'll be leaving here late anyway. One step at a time, Jana."

Jana nodded, "It would be nice to not sleep on the ground for one night."

Matei smiled, "Cool."

"Thank you," Jana said, "For being here for mean. It means a lot."

"Well that's what girlfriends and boyfriends do," Matei said.

Jana grinned, "Let's not make it official to the pack just yet. TJ won't shut up about it and it'll wind up in the papers."

Matei nodded, "Yeah, that would be good for now."

Jana began to dig through her paper bag, pulling out a rasher of bacon, "This is so good."

"Not many wild boar in Newcastle," Matei replied.

"This is way better than squirrel," Jana said, "So much better."

Matei smiled, "Good."

Jana grinned, "Come on, we should practice Eolas."

Matei sighed, "I've been trying, I just can't get it."

"You will," Jana said, placing the paper bag in her rucksack before walking towards the waterfall, "Come on, I really want to share this moment with you."

Jana took Matei's hand taking him close to the waterfalls before bending and placing their hands on the ground.

"Look into my eyes," Jana said, "No, casually, Matei, not eyesex."

"Oh, er, sorry," Matei replied.

Jana smiled, "Ok, now try to focus on the earth, the feel of the ground beneath you, the wind around you, the trees and the leaves rustling. The coolness of the air, the clouds above you…"

Jana felt reality snap and suddenly she was accessing Eolas. The water of the waterfall glistened in hundreds of shades of silver, white and blue. The rocks were cut like an elegant sculpture. She was aware of a family of ants try to carry a tiny leaf back to their home, all hidden by the thick long grass that tickled her hand.

"If that big ant just let the little ant help him,he'd have a much easier time of it," Matei said, grinning as Jana realised that he'd finally done it, "That guy wasn't lying, this is an awesome place to perform Eolas."

Jana smiled as she stood up, Matei following her. She reached out taking her hands in his before leaning in and kissing him. Matei wrapped his arms around her, tangling his fingers in her curly hair as Jana held him gently.

"Eolas is also good for first kisses," Jana added as they tried to catch their breath.

Matei grinned, "Yeah. It really is. But what about second, and third and fourth kisses?"

Jana grinned turning to look out across the park at the various fake mountains and valleys and all manner of other creations, "I'll guess we'll have to find out."

Matei smiled, "I'm glad you're here, Jana. I'm glad that we're together."

Jana smiled, "Yes, we'll face this together."

THE END


End file.
